Besos a cambio de confesiones
by Alairean
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para Blisa D. Un Bella Pov donde...¿el título lo dice todo, no? ¡Espero que disfruten! ¡Más la cumpleañera!


_Para Blissa: ¡¡Felicidades!! ¡…y que cumplan muchos más!_

_**Besos a cambio de confesiones.**_

-¿Crees que tendremos la casa de nuevo para nosotros solos?

Edward sonríe mirando al techo de su habitación. Ahora no hay nadie en la gran casa de los Cullen, tan solo nosotros dos. Hoy es un buen día, de esos que parecen sonreírte. Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper habían planeado hacer una pequeña expedición de caza, mientras que Alice se iba a quedar conmigo, pero entre los tres, lograron convencerla para que fuera con ellos. Carlisle debería estar ya en la casa, pero le han retenido en el hospital y, según lo que me ha dicho Edward, debe atender papeleo en su despacho, así que Esme ha ido a acompañarle. El brazo de Edward me apretaba a él mientras que el otro estaba debajo de su cabeza. La cómoda cama nos soportaba a ambos.

-Pocas veces podremos disfrutar de este acontecimiento. – me contestó, volviendo su cabeza hacia mi, aun con la sonrisa en su cara.

Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, me concentré en el sutil y muy lento sube y baja de su pecho. Puse mi mano también en su pecho, haciendo movimientos sobre su camiseta negra.

-¿Qué haces cuando estás solo? – le pregunté intrigada, viniendome la pregunta a la cabeza rotundamente.

-La verdad es que pocas veces esta casa me deja solo, pero, ¿no crees que es obvio?- me dijo, levantando una ceja. Pensé, ¿tocar el piano?¿escuchar música? Mm…¿correr? Pero eso ya lo hace cuando hay gente en la casa, debe haber algo que hiciera en la intimidad, solo. Se me vino a la cabeza una idea, y de repente no sabia si quería saber la respuesta a mi pregunta.

-No- dije. Me puse algo tensa. Edward me apretó más contra él

-Pienso en ti.- me relajé en cuanto lo dijo y solté el aire que no me habia dado cuenta que habia contenido - ¿Por qué ha sido eso?- preguntó

-¿El qué? – dije, aun sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Estabas tensa, y en cuanto te contesté te relajaste…es que…¿es que pensaste que te iba a decir otra cosa?- No me movi, ni tampoco hable, temiendo a que me descubriera, pero el hecho de quedarme inmóvil también era una pista para que pensara que tenía razón.- ¿Qué pensabas que iba a decirte?

-No lo sé, ya te lo he dicho…

-Bella

-No te lo voy a decir.

-¿Me vas a obligar a ello? Sabes que puedo.- y bien que lo sabía. En ese momento, me propuse picarlo. Quizá si le mantuviera ocupado…

-¡Ja! Eso tendría que verlo – dije, con más convicción de la que me creía posible ahora. Edward rio, soltando aire muy rápido, como si no se creyera lo que le habia dicho. Murmuró algo, pero no lo entendí, creo que era en otra lengua.

Separó un poco el brazo de mi y se apoyo en su codo. Me miró con una ceja levantada.

-Con que no podría…- me quede muy quieta en mi sitio, mientras él bajó la mirada hacia mis pies y me recorrió con la vista. Cuando sus ojos enfocaron los míos ya di la batalla por perdida, pero no pensaba decírselo.

Su cara se acercó más y más a la mía. Empecé a respirar más deprisa cuando su boca estaba a milímetros de la mía pero, antes de tocarme con sus labios, los desvió y rozó con su nariz el trozo de mi cuello que queda debajo de la oreja. Dejó la nariz y comenzó a darme pequeños besos, avanzando por mi cuello. Solté todo el aire que habia contenido, que era mucho. Note como la sonrisa de Edward se agrandaba contra mi piel.

Bajó por mi cuello y se concentro en mi clavícula. Me di cuenta de que mis manos estaban en sus hombros, agarradas a él como garras, apretándole contra mí. Lo único que sabia era que lo quería más cerca de mí, haría lo que fuese.

Bajo más, hacia mis pechos, pero no llegó a tocarlos. Lo que hizo a continuación me dejo claro que no me importaba que se lo contara, oh no, ¡esto lo valía! Edward bajo su cadera, y me rozó con ella. No pude ahogar un gemido.

Le oí reír. Volvió a separar su cadera, aunque me tocaba con ella, pero sin presionarme como había hecho antes. Su boca volvió a mi cuello y subió a mi mejilla.

-Dime-susurró en mi oreja- ¿qué es lo que pensabas que iba a decirte? – casi ni pensé en negarme, aun estaba con la emoción en mi mente

-Yo…creía que tu te…te complacías a ti mismo…- Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero también rio. Luego le preguntaría qué era lo que le hacía tanta gracia.

-Ay, Bella…- dijo, aun riendo contra mi mejilla. Se acercó a mis labios y los beso con suavidad, con cuidado, con dulzura.

Se separó antes de lo que yo hubiera querido y se recostó sobre la cama, como estaba antes. Me volvió a apretar contra él, pero esta vez yo estaba a la altura de su rostro.

Que fueron ¿minutos?¿horas? No lo sé, pero durante tiempo pasamos observándonos.

Levantó la mano y puso un mechón en su sitio. Un rayo de sol repentino del crepúsculo cruzó la habitación haciendo que Edward resplandeciera, pero enseguida una nube tapó el hueco por donde el rayo había salido. Le sonreí.

-Lo siento- me dijo repentinamente

-¿Qué?

-Perdoname.

-¿Por qué? – No lo entendía.

-Porque no me…complazco a mi mismo. Te he hecho creer lo que no es.- dijo riendo

-¡Edward!- quise levantarme pero él tiro de mi y me puso encima suya- sabía que te ibas a reír.

-Un pude evitarlo, mi amor.

-Bueno, pero al menos ha merecido la pena- dije, con una sonrisa.

-Oh, si, confesiones a cambio de placer. – dijo riendo.

-¡Calla!- dije jugando- Oye…¿no te quedará más fuerza de voluntad, no? No me importaría recordar lo que hemos hecho antes.

-Mmm…creo que podré hacer un esfuerzo. me dijo, sonriendo de esa forma que atrapaba mi corazón y me hacia hiperventilar.

Calló mis risas con sus besos, mientras disfrutábamos que en el lugar, solo estuviéramos nosotros dos.

* * *

_Este es mi pequeño regalito para el día de hoy, para tu día =D Espero que te guste, aunque sea un poquitín, poquitín, poquitín =D_

_¡Un beso, te quiero!_

Alba.


End file.
